Interrupted
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: When Ren was caught for theft and sent to live with his mom all hell broke loose, and he finds himself at the crossroads of the life he wants and doesn't want. Yaoi. Love, Rape, Abuse, Violence. R&R please


**A/N: Umm yes. Well, please review. It's different, hopefully you like it. R&R PLEASE **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ren ran as fast as he could, the dogs were getting closer with every step he took, and his legs were sore from all the running they had done over the past few days. With the necklace clenched tight in his fist he tried to summon up all the adrenaline that he could, which usually would help him out about now, but he got absolutely none. It was a simple task, but the damn cops had to be so damn stupid. This wasn't even the real necklace, Tyde had it. Ren right now possessed the fake.

_Easy as pie...my ass_! He thought bitterly. All that would happen was Tyde would take the necklace, perform the illusion he was giving it to Ran and he ran for his dear life, while the cops were busy with him Tyde could slip out easily and quickly sell the damn necklace for money, so they could get out of this shit hole. _Now look where I am. Fuckin awesome plan Seven!_

Ren searched the area for some place to hide, these dogs weren't trackers. He stopped subconsciously to get a better look, and the dogs were on him in an instant. He cried out, and the dogs tore at his flesh, digging deep into his skin. He bit her lip and forced himself to calm down. The cops wouldn't be there for another minute or so. He took his leg and kicked one of the dogs hard, but it didn't do anything but make it even more vicious. He kept trying, but it didn't work, and eventually the cops caught up.

They told the dogs to sit and pointed their guns at him, "Hands in the air." one of them instructed. Ren did as told, it was too late now, and there was no chance of making a break for it. He raised his arms, and dropped the phony necklace to the ground, wincing from the bites. His sweatshirt was torn, as well as his jeans. His legs and arms bloody, he mentally cursed when he could see a bit of white. One of the cops stepped up, picked up the necklace, and swore.

"He doesn't have it!" He yelled, he stifled a laugh and kept his eyes glued to the floor. Ren couldn't help but want to point and laugh as the two cops swore. They were all morons, never watching closely. He expected all this to happen if he did get caught, but he didn't expect them to take it out on him. The taller one backhanded Ren hard across the face and he stumbled, and then he kicked him in the ribs a few times, punched him in the face, and swore at him before the other cop finally restrained him.

"He's just a kid! Stop it Bob!" He yelled, and he kneeled down next to Ren, who was curled up, looking like an abandoned puppy, looking up weakly at him. He reached down into her back pocket and found a wallet.

"That's mine..." He hissed, his eyes steel despite the situation. He read his nametag, officer Glenn.

"I'm just looking..." Glenn opened it, and found no drugs -he kept them in his other wallet- only a few cigarettes and a go-card for this year, "Ren Tao..." he read aloud, and he winced at his own name, "Well, come on Ren, we're going downtown. Are you going to come nicely or do I have to put handcuffs on you?"

"I'm Torn." He spat at his feet, Glenn sighed and retrieved handcuffs from his belt,

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way then." He said disapprovingly and he closed the cuffs around Ren's wrists. He didn't put up a fight, because he was in enough trouble already, Ren just allowed himself to be taken to the patrol car. 'Bob' glared at her, and he glared back, secretly thanking God that Glenn was there as well, otherwise he would've been beaten worse than when his old man had done him in.

He watched the world out through the barred windows of the police car, and he caught sight of Tyde, and he saw Ren, fear struck on his face. He had been put away once, but never spoke about it. It had changed him permanently, took away the little innocence he had left. Ren wasn't resentful towards Tyde though, he was glad it was him rather than Tyde; he wouldn't have been able to handle any more time.

When they got to the station there was hardly anyone there. It was basically a huge room with a bunch of desks in it, and a few small jail cells lined up along the wall. Glenn sat him down at one with his nameplate on it, and sat across from him, laptop started. Ren pulled a cigarette out from behind her ear and Glenn lit it for her. He inhaled the smoke and let it all out, calming him down slightly.

"Ren--"

"Torn" He corrected. Glenn sighed, and tried again,

"Torn, did you have anything to do with the theft?" He asked calmly. Bob had disappeared to somewhere else, Ren smirked.

"No."

"Then why did you run?"

"Why did you chase me?" He shot back, in a facade of calm. He was the epitome of cool at that moment; completely apathetic to everyone and everything around him.

Officer Glenn sighed, "Torn. Please cooperate, it will be a lot easier for the both of us." Ren kept his mouth shut in a tight line, "so why don't you tell me what happened." He was trying to get the answers by playing the good cop, but there was no bad cop to help him out. Ren knew the story well enough, he practiced it in her head every day they ever had to get stuff from stores, but he never had to use it before.

"Look Glenny," He stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray lying in front of her. "The alarm rang right as I was getting out of the store, but the guy with the necklace actually had it. When you compared the two of us, what did you think? Society spits on me because I'm rough around the edges, homeless, and five bucks say you think that I'm a drug addict -- I'm not. The other guy had money, you could tell. So of course you're going to think that I took the damn thing. So I ran" He said calmly and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Why did you have that necklace in your hand then?"

"Because it had fallen off my neck and I didn't want to loose it."

Glenn stared at him for a second, thinking the entire thing over. It had been a very long, very boring day. There was nothing to do at the station all day, other than dealing with cocky adolescent youth, which was not his favourite thing to do in the world. He looked at the clock, and there was only an hour left until his shift would be over...and he could have a nice warm bath. If he did arrest Ren, that would mean staying in later, and no bath...

"Glenn? You still in there?" Ren asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" Glen muttered and turned back to him, he gave up. Arresting him would take too long, and he didn't even have the damn necklace, "Well anyways. It says here that you're 15 years old." Glenn said holding out his student card, "So I have to take you back home. Where do you live?"

"I don't have anywhere left to go." Ren said calmly, Glenn sighed once more, and did a search on his computer.

"Then I'll have to send you to a home. I can call a place up right now and drop you off. A social worker will be with you in the morning."

"Don't bother Glenny," he said, "I can make it out on the streets," he stood to leave, he was hurting from the damn dog bites, in the car he managed to tie her bandana around his leg where some of the bone was showing, but it hurt like a bitch to move. Glenn grabbed his wrist,

"That wasn't a question." He said sternly, Ren glared at him and sat back down, Glenn was squeezing hard, he didn't need more bruises.

"Then send me to my moms place." he said quietly.

"What's her number?" Glenn asked,

"Her name is Tao Ran. I don't know her number, but she's wanted custody of me for awhile."

After a minute of searching, Officer Glenn found the phone number and he dialed it up. Ren strained his ears so he could hear what his mom would be saying. Ran was a controlling narrow-minded bitch, but it was better living with her than living in a home filled with fucked up kids like him. Ren couldn't deal with all that shit and his own, and he would get into a lot of trouble. Ren was a fighter.

"Hello, Mrs. Tao? This is Officer Glenn..." Ren ended up tuning the entire conversation out, focusing more on the old iron bars. He'd rather be stuck in here all night and going back to the shit hole than going to live with his mother...but he could always just leave again. "...alright, so we'll see you soon. Good bye."

"Your mother will be here shortly, you can just wait over there until she does come around." He said pointing to a bunch of chairs; it looked like a waiting room. Ren walked over and sat there, and waiting patiently. The clock seemed to stop ticking and all he could do was wait it out, to see if time would start again. He didn't want to go back to his mom. It was worse than the old man, she would control Ren. Ren never wanted to be controlled again.

Finally Ran got in, dressed in her expensive clothing and a string of pearls around her neck. It made Ren sick but he kept his mouth shut and obediently waited as Ran spoke to Glenn, and he followed as Ran led him into the BMW. The backseat was much more comfortable than the front seat, so he sat there. It was harder for his 'mother' to bombard him with questions that way, he didn't have to watch 'mother' stare at him the entire time. Ren occupied himself with staring out the window and watching everything pass him by. Thinking,

_'I haven't been in a nice car for over 3 years...'_

They drove into the rich side of town, with all the huge houses. His mom's home was a rather large pale pink one, with a huge garden in the front, and a beautiful gate at the front. The inside was even more magnificent, decorated with furniture from all over the world. Beautiful vases, plants, statues, and all sorts of chairs filled up the house, making Ren feel as if he were in an antique shop rather than a home.

When Ran showed Ren his room, he couldn't hide his surprise. It was twice the size of the master bedroom at his father's place, with a sunlight and everything. He had a queen sized bed, and a small patio, and of course his very own bathroom.

"Tell me if you need anything darling," Ran said and left the room. Ren immediately went into the washroom and filled up the bathtub, he hadn't bathed properly in months, the last time he had was in a crappy motel room they stayed at for the night when they had some extra cash and were living on the streets.

Once the bathtub was full he stripped off his clothes, and was careful not to put his injured leg in the water, everything else burned, but he forced himself to stay still as he washed his hair, and the rest of his body, never realizing before that his skin was actually very pale. All the dirt that never quite came off covered that.

After Ren was finished bathing he dried himself off and found bandages in a first aid kit under the sink. He carefully bandaged his leg, and tried his best to keep it neat, and to stay still as he disinfected it.

_Stupid fuckin dogs, its not like I was armed or anything. Bob probably sent them out on me. Glenny's too nice for any of that shit._ Ren thought dully. He wrapped a towel around himself and sauntered back into his bedroom, when he looked in the closet clothes were already there for him, and they were in exactly his size...

"Creepy..." he mumbled to herself, but put them on anyways. They were the kind of clothes nice boys wore. He slid on a pair of Nike shorts and a fitted t-shirt he found, using his own boxers Everything he needed was already in that room, and it made him wonder what the hell his mom had been doing the past 5 years they had been separated.

On his nightstand there was an expensive looking stereo, the kind that would give you an amazing sound and play really loud, and on top of it was a case filled with CD's, the poppy kind that make your head want to burst from the idiotic lyrics of the crappy computer generated music. So the radio was his only choice, he turned it to a station that didn't have a name; it just played rock all day long.

In the desk he found it was stocked with notebooks, paper, pens, sketchbooks and all the stationary equipment he could ever ask for. Ren pulled out a sketchbook and started to think about his family; not the kind he was related to in blood, his real family. Their features were imprinted in his mind, and he started to sketch out the shape of a head, giving them their details. Tyde's eyes, Rylynn's nose, Seven's smile, Julian's angular face, Canden's hair. And his ears, he had the best ears of them all, sadly enough...

"RENNY!" Ren heard his mother calling, but he chose to ignore her anyways. Putting the little twinkle into the eyes, just like Tyde's did. His perfect wide eyes. He had seen too much when he was a kid; his eyes endured all the pain of watching his mother and father be shot down by the cops. His sad, sad eyes were beautiful…

"Renny!!" His mother yelled a little louder.

Rylynn's nose was a little difficult. It had been broken once or twice, but it was cute and small, and flicked up on a slight angle, it was adorable, though a little strange to look at, at first, but the fights held memories he could never leave behind.

"Ren Tao!" Cynthia's voice came from right behind him, Ren turned around and looked at his mother, "Didn't you hear me calling?!" Ran was angry, Ren looked at her, obviously annoyed

"What? I'm working on a portrait." Ran chose to ignore her son's hateful words and told him her news.

"Well, I wanted to tell you I have great news! Tomorrow we're going to be looking at schools for you in the neighbourhood, and then you can just tell me which one you like!" Ran sounded so excited, and Ren did his best to keep on a happy face, but on the inside he was wilting. School was another thing he was trying to avoid.

"Actually," Ren spoke up, "I was hoping I would be able to go to the hospital and get stitches…" he said quietly and showed his mother the bite on his leg. Ran didn't look at it long, and she shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"You did resist arrest sweetie. You've earned it, so if you need to go to the hospital then you need to go by yourself, I am a very busy woman and I can't waste my time on such trivial things." Ran said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ren looked at his mother incredulously, "Just tell Diane the school you like, okay?" His mother smiled cheerfully,

"Diane?" Ren cocked an eyebrow…

"You're new 'helper', I guess you could call her. Since I am busy with work, Diane will be there most of the time" Ran was glowing with pride, but she quickly snapped out of it and said, "Dinner is in 30 minutes. Don't be late, or you don't get any."

_What a shame _Ren thought sarcastically, but he just nodded and said some bull to Ran until the woman thought it was okay to leave.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**  
Erm yes...review please? Tell me what you think. OOC I know, it's an original, but I changed it to a fanfic because yeah...**

**- xImperfectlyX**


End file.
